


Forever to Fall

by Syrus07



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, New timeline compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry traveled through time, he never stopped to think about the effect it might have on soulmarks. Or more specifically how it would effect the soulmarks of two specific scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 or Hartmon week, posted at the very last minute as per usual.

Soulbonds didn’t account for time travel. The way speedsters could change events that hadn’t happened yet didn’t show on people’s wrists until the new timeline had been cemented. This didn’t affect most people, but those involved with speedsters could be prone to changing word, which could be rather surprising when the phenomena wasn’t well known and the person in question hadn’t been paying attention.

Hartley and Cisco had been hunched around the desktop in Barry’s lab, searching through surveillance footage for information on Ronnie. They hadn’t exactly cleared the visit with Dr. Wells, which forced them to rush slightly, but Hartley knew what he was looking for. He finally reached the big reveal when the rug was yanked out from underneath him; Cisco had said the words he’d been dreading since he was sixteen.

“The black matter merged them together.”

There was no physical reaction. No pain in his wrist, no tingling like the feeling that came when the mark appeared, no tangible evidence that Hartley had just heard his soulmates last words. In fact, Cisco practically proved they weren’t his last words with one simple act: he continued speaking.

“That’s why Ronnie hasn’t been acting like himself-”

“It’s because he’s not. He’s Martin Stein.” He regained enough control to finish the though, and judging by the shock on Cisco’s face, say his words as well. The other man had plunged into the same array of emotions that had sent Hartley’s mind spiraling downwards. In an effort to speed up the recover process, he continued on as well. “Like I said ‘kicking yourself.’”

The engineer rolled back his sleeve to check the mark directly, obviously not content in just letting this pass them by without serious acknowledgement. “They’ve changed.” Cisco seemed to be almost in awe of the supposedly new text that wrapped around him like a permanent bracelet.

Hartley mimicked the action in a sort of solidarity. “Mine too,” although his new words (really his new word) was a lot shorter than what used to reside in its space. He kept everything clipped, still wishing this conversation had never started.

“My old words…” Brown eyes filled to the brim with confusion as the rose to meet their blue counterparts. “You just-”

“And yet, we’re both still alive.” He neglected to mention how his own new word was a promise of a much worse situation than the one they were in now. Anything that would force Cisco to scream “Run” at him, was not going to be very pleasant. “I can’t explain it, and there aren’t any tests that won’t waste the time we have until Wells returns to feed my fellow captives. So please, can we table this conversation and just focus on getting me back to my cell.”

Really he just didn’t want to focus on what this meant. Cisco Ramon was his soulmate, his one true love. He officially knew that now and didn’t have to spend the rest of his life wondering, but it also felt rushed. Sure, they were no longer sworn enemies, but he wouldn’t have labeled their potential friendship as anything close to romantic. There was too much history between them to call it anything stronger than a slight attraction, yet. 

* * *

 

Barry zipped out of the room followed closely by a very irritated Dr. Wells, and Cisco dragged up his shirt sleeve. Mardon had been captured in record time, and Barry had known everything they were going to say all morning, it really was only fair that time travel would be suspected. Of course, their words would only change if one of them had died (or left never to return) within the amount of time that the speedster had lived through since he traveled backwards- the engineer’s eyes widened.

Hartley rolled up his cuff, just enough for only him to see that it had changed as well, no longer the ominous message to “Run.” It was now something more suitable for soulmates, something that promised a better life ahead. “Just remember that I love you.” He couldn’t resist the small smile that graced his lips and the flutter of hope deep within his chest.

Maybe right now they were barely friends, but one day they could be more, and that potential was worth it. They had all their lives to fall in love and know it was true, who could ask for more.

“Hey, Cisquito,” The gentle grin turned into his trademark smirk, “You still need a date to your brother’s party?”


End file.
